Broken Youth
by averyari
Summary: "Perdí mi orgullo, pero a cambio me libraste de este sufrimiento, dejándome cosas hermosas. Sigue haciéndolo. Rompiste la barrera de mis sentimientos. Sigue rompiéndola." Broken Youth - Nico Touches The Walls.
1. Azul cielo

**_«Una vez que un objeto ha sido incorporado a una pintura, acepta un nuevo destino»._**

 ** _Georges Braque._**

 ** _(...)_**

Sakura suspira por tercera vez en la noche cuando el reloj muestra las ocho y cincuenta, no entiende si es a causa de su impaciencia y continúo escrutinio del aparato, pero es la misma hora que, según ella, jura haber visto minutos antes. Su turno, como habitualmente solía ser los sábados, termina a las 9 de la noche, y la ansiedad que siente por salir del lugar la invade de sobremanera. La cafetería se muestra sola, excepto por el grupo de amigos que han llegado hace bien calculados treinta minutos y no se dignan aún a irse. Y realmente aquello en otra situación no le hubiera importado demasiado, de no ser por la presencia conocida de uno entre ellos.

—Ya vamos a cerrar, si aún no se van, tendrás que ir a avisar gentilmente que se retiren.

—Si buscas que el acto sea "gentilmente" estás hablando con la chica equivocada.

Sakura observa reír a su compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga, Ino, mientras su larga cabellera rubia arregla en un acto que resulta inconsistente, _típico en ella_.

—Podría hacerlo yo, pero ya sabes...

—Sí, no te preocupes. Tu ex es un imbécil, no se con qué intenciones sigue viniendo a este lugar.

—Molestarme, es obvio. Y es que, no lo culpo, es imposible superar a alguien como yo.

Ino aletea las pestañas destellando seguridad y arrogancia, pero Sakura no puede encontrar graciosa la situación.

—Estás loca, yo en tú lugar estaría asustada. Me resulta desagradable, hasta espeluznante.

—Oh, vamos, Sakura. Si te haces tanto problema simplemente llama a Deidara y que él lo haga, ya ha de estar afuera esperándonos—. Ino sacude la diestra, entre desinteresada y divertida, mientras que sus pies la llevan hacia la parte del local dónde solo el personal tiene permitido pasar. La pelirosa, por otro lado, observa la hora una vez más, y tras un gruñido de molestia, su recorrido empieza.

Ni siquiera piensa en efectuar el consejo que Ino le ha dado, sabe que el hermano de su amiga estaría más que encantado en solucionar el tema con sus propias manos (como lo ha hecho antes), pero Sakura no quiere molestar esta vez, prefiere hacerse cargo ella misma. Si la escoria de Subaru no se iba por sus propios medios y sin hacer escándalo, se las vería con ella, y por las malas, claro que sí. Sakura camina con serenidad, llamando la atención de algunos de los acompañantes del ex de su mejor amiga, mientras con intenciones de ser discreta, empieza a ordenar las sillas desocupadas y colocarlas volteadas sobre las mesas; espera que de esa manera la indirecta sea captada, que los muchachos decidan marcharse de una vez, pero no resulta ser así. Sus intenciones pasan olímpicamente de ellos. Decide esperar un poco más, tomándose su tiempo, pero ella sabe que es inútil. Si bien Sakura era famosa entre sus amistades por su mal carácter, también lo era por la poca paciencia con la que solía cargar, y definitivamente esta vez no sería la excepción. Sólo segundos bastaban para hacerla explotar, y qué mejor si se trataba de...

—Chicas, maldición, ¡se nos hace tarde!

El tintineo de la campana que acompaña a la puerta principal al abrirse hace a Sakura levantar la mirada y detenerse a medio camino de su misión. Un chico de cabellera rubia y larga, recogida en una coleta, muy parecida a la de su amiga, se encuentra ya de pie en la entrada del lugar. Sakura busca la mirada ajena apuntando discretamente al grupo de amigos, y una vez ve la expresión del joven cambiar da media vuelta. Supone que esta vez se ha librado de actuar. La muchacha suspira cansada, dejando los bramidos que Deidara empieza a soltar a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí otra vez? —Grita, haciendo sonreír a la pelirosa mientras se dirige al mismo lugar dónde Ino ha desaparecido.

—Trabajo hecho. —Dice, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, encontrando de inmediato la figura de Ino, misma que ya se ha sacado el uniforme de trabajo y se encuentra vestida muy distinta de como ha llegado, resultándole extraño a Sakura; además ésta se aplica maquillaje. _Maquillaje, oh, no._

—Acabo de escuchar los gritos de Dei, me di cuenta.

Ino le sonríe a su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de su polvo compacto.

—¿Te cambias ya? Se nos hace tarde. —Agrega.

 _Ahí va._

—¿Tarde? ¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué, frentesota? —La rubia enfoca su total atención en ella, escandalizada. —¡La fiesta! ¡Fiesta! La fiesta más grande del año, llena de chicos guapos y más.

—Ya te dije que no iría. —Es la simple respuesta de la pelirosa, mientras los lazos de su vestido de camarera deshace. —Así que era hoy... Ahora entiendo por qué metiste más ropa de lo habitual en tu mochila.

—Sí, es hoy, ¡te lo he estado diciendo todo el día! Es increíble la demasiada atención que me prestas, ¿eh?

Sakura suelta una pequeña carcajada, entrando en uno de los vestidores personales para cambiarse la ropa; se coloca rápidamente sus vaqueros, blusa y zapatillas, mientras deja a su chaqueta ser sujetada por su brazo. Guarda su ropa de trabajo en su mochila y la credencial de trabajadora otorgado por Ino días antes; Sakura no puede evitar pensar aún en lo ridículo que le resulta llevar una identificación cuando su trabajo es simplemente atender mesas, no es parte de una empresa o algo.

 _Jo... Sakura, tranquila, sólo quise darnos un bonito detalle de aniversario, ¡ya es un año desde que abrimos el café, nena! Además, que seguro es lo que más te preocupa, es una identificación falsa, ¿bien, señorita, Anzu Konoe?_ , había dicho su amiga, decidiendo ella entonces que aquello no era en realidad un gran problema, porque lo importante estaba oculto, simplemente era una foto suya con un mote falso junto al nombre de la cafetería.

—Ya sabes que no es mi ambiente, cerda. Habrá demasiada gente, chicos imbéciles o chicos guapos aún más imbéciles, además de niñas bonitas que sólo me bajan el autoestima.

—Oh, por favor. Ven, sólo esta vez, hazlo por mi. Prometo no molestarte más con ninguna fiesta, esta es importante.

—Me pregunto cuántas veces me has dicho eso, Ino Yamanaka.

—¡Por favor! —Implora la rubia, con las manos juntas, mientras Sakura ya tiene la mochila sujeta en el hombro y se dispone a salir.

—Escuché que Tenten y Temari irán, que se diviertan. Y no olvides cerrar bien el local, o tu padre se enojará mucho otra vez.

—¡Sakura!

Pero la recién nombrada no se queda para responder, desapareciendo por el mismo lugar por donde ha ingresado y dejando a una indignada rubia gritando lo mal amiga que es, que espera que su cabello rosa se convierta en chicle de verdad y muchas cosas más. Sakura no hice más que reír y menear la cabeza; su amiga se lo perdonaría.

—Oh, ¿ya están?

Sakura le da un rápido vistazo general al lugar antes de sus orbes enfocar en Deidara, quien sin mirarla teclea algo rápido en su móvil y ocupa un lugar en la mesa dónde antes han estado el grupo de jóvenes.

—Ino sigue retocándose, pero... ¿qué pasó con ellos?

—Pasó lo de siempre. Que ni bien empecé a amenazarlos salieron corriendo... El muy cobarde de Subaru, ¿cuándo se va a rendir? Me estoy hartando.

—No eres el único. —Suspira—. Pero en fin, me alegro. Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes.

—¿Te vas? Pensé que irías con nosotros esta vez—. El rubio eleva la vista del celular y forma un mohín con sus labios, acto que hace recordar a Sakura a una especie de cachorro abandonado.

—Me gustaría ir, pero me encuentro realmente cansada.

Deidara exhala.

—La misma excusa de siempre, ¿eh?

—¿Lo siento? —Ella le regala una última sonrisa y pasa por su lado, dejando un caramelo de fresa en la mesa, frente al muchacho. —Diviértanse, y que Ino no beba mucho, ya sabes como se pone.

—Sí, y tú ten cuidado al regresar a casa, florecilla.

Sakura sólo sacude su diestra seguido de un "Lo tendré", dejando al muchacho atrás.

La calle la recibe con el sentimiento de alivio en su ser, ha logrado safarse una vez más de otra de las invitaciones de Ino. Sus pies empiezan a moverse en dirección a su casa mientras saca los auriculares del bolsillo de su mochila y los conecta con el celular, colocándoselos en los oídos luego. En un día cualquiera habría sido Deidara quien la llevase a casa en su coche, pero esta vez tendrá que caminar o en caso extremo tomar un taxi.

—Podría llamar a papá... —Susurra para sí, recordando seguidamente que la ayuda de su progenitor resulta imposible; éste se encuentra fuera de la ciudad por razones de trabajo y no regresará sólo porque su hija no tiene intenciones de gastar dinero en un taxi. —Supongo que tendré que caminar. —Y eso hace. Es demasiado casual que un fin de semana por la noche la ciudad se muestre aún encendida y llena de vida. Las personas pasan a su lado, hablando animadas y riendo, mientras que algunos locales se mantienen todavía abiertos al público. Sakura observa en los adolescentes que se topa una euforia única en ellos, hablando de fiestas y reuniones en grupo, algo que ella a sus cortos 19 años no se ha dado el gusto de disfrutar. Recuerda lo inevitable que le resultaba en aquellas épocas sentirse mal por lo mismo, verse excluida a causa de sus propias acciones, pero, ¿era tan malo? ¿preferir quedarse en casa leyendo un libro o haciendo los deberes en vez ir a una fiesta? ¿eso se podría considerar como una juventud malgastada? Ella habría querido cambiar, ser alguien "normal" entre sus amigos, pero al final del día siempre pasaba lo mismo. Las inseguridades, las incomodidades, el agobio, todo junto la atacaban en el momento menos preciso; y la nueva experiencia se convertía en algo terrorífico y lo único que deseaba era salir del lugar, alejarse de las personas. Las fiestas nunca han sido lo suyo, y de un día para otro eso no va a cambiar. Se siente bien así, escuchando al día siguiente las experiencias de sus amigas, reír con ellas imaginando lo que debieron haber pasado y olvidándolo al rato. _No tienes que cambiar, Sakura... Si tú crees que es lo correcto, no tienes que cambiar... ¿pero entonces, si debería sentirme bien, por qué al final termina siendo doloroso?_

 _—¡Eh, eh, eh, cuidado!_

Sakura para en seco cuando el alarmado grito la despierta de sus cavilaciones, levantando con celeridad la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz. Le es imposible entonces no adivinar lo siguiente que sucederá, lo ve venir, y posterior a ello lo siente, todo sucede demasiado rápido, su cuerpo se congela y sus posibilidades de reaccionar son nulas, permitiendo que todo suceda tal cual. Experimenta el embuste realizado contra su pierna, que la empuja hacia el piso con fuerza; ambos codos chocan contra el pavimento y un pequeño quejido de entre sus labios escapa. Lo siguiente es el sonido de algo cayendo y gemidos de dolor provenientes de una garganta masculina. Sakura tarda en reaccionar, encontrándose mareada por lo imprevisible que ha resultado todo; parpadea una cuantas veces antes de la mirada levantar, encontrándose con la escena vergonzosa que ha protagonizado. La gente se reune a su alrededor para verla, mientras ella, sonrojada, se pone en pie con dificultad, y entonces nota a la bicicleta que la ha embestido tirada a un lado, y junto a ésta un muchacho de cabello rubio, quien se sostiene la muñeca con gesto adolorido. _Azul, azul cielo_ , es el primer pensamiento que Sakura tiene una vez el muchacho tropieza sus orbes contra los de ella. Sí, definitivamente, sus ojos son de un luminoso azul cielo.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —Es la pregunta de un hombre, quien se acerca, ofreciéndole su mochila y chaqueta, que sin darse cuenta ha tirado. Ella le sonríe sin muchas ganas y recibe sus pertenencias, con otros pensamientos en su cabeza. Con un tenue dolor en la pierna se dirigie hacia el muchacho rubio, quien ya levanta su bicicleta cerca de la acera.

—Lo lamento. —Pronuncia con timidez, llamando su atención. Al mismo tiempo ella no lo mira al rostro, tiene su mirada fija en el cuerpo del joven, estudiándolo—. Fue mi culpa, ¿verdad? No presté atención al semáforo y llevaba los audífonos puestos. No sabes cuánto lo siento, ¿estás lastimado?

Sakura espera alguna respuesta una vez termina de lamentarse, pero al pasar los segundos ninguna palabra sale de los labios del joven. _Tal vez está molesto_ , ella piensa, _tal vez lo último que quiere ahora es hablarle a la tonta chica que por despistada ha atropellado y lastimado en el proceso._ Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y alivio, él muchacho contesta.

—Eh... ¡no, no! No te preocupes... Son cosas que pasan, y estoy bien. Además, mejor que te atropellé yo y no un imbécil en auto o una apresurada motocicleta, ¿no crees? —Sakura entonces levanta la mirada, no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que se intensifica al ver el rostro algo arrepentido del muchacho al darse cuenta de su torpe elección de palabras. Él tiene una voz cantarina y bonita, diferente, y su cabello alborotado le dan la impresión de un niño travieso. Sakura siente en el fondo sus nervios aplacarse, agradeciendo lo agradable que ha resultado ser el muchacho. Asimismo no es lo bastante observadora para notar en absoluto la manera en cómo él enfoca sus ojos en ella; aquellos par de faros azules parecían centellear asombrados y maravillados ante lo que contemplan.

—Ya veo, aún así lamento haberte causado esto, fui muy descuidada, ¿será que habrá algo que pueda hacer por ti?

El rubio parece desorientado por el ofrecimiento de la fémina y traga saliva. Las personas que antes los observaban empezaban a dispersarse ya, poco interesadas en la conversación de ambos jóvenes protagonistas del accidente de la noche.

—¡Tu nombre! —Suelta éste de repente—. El mío es Naruto, ¿c-cuál es el tuyo?

Sakura abre los labios con intención de responder, pero el sonido de su móvil la detiene. Disculpándose con la mirada contesta el teléfono, es su madre.

 _"¿Qué horas crees que son, niña? ¿Dónde estás?"_

Sakura se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

—Estoy llegando, tuve que ir a dejar unos libros en casa de Temari—. Miente, de mala gana, no quiere ni imaginar lo irritante y dramática que se pondría su madre si llegase a enterarse que su hija ha sufrido un pequeño accidente... claro que para Mebuki Haruno "pequeño accidente" quedaría corto.

 _"Será mejor que regreses pronto, Hinata-chan ha llegado mientras no estabas"._

 _—_ ¡¿Hinata?! —Sakura da un respingo al escuchar la noticia y las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una animada sonrisa— ¡Ya mismo voy! —Y corta la llamada, guardando el móvil con rapidez. "Naruto" la observa aún, nervioso—. Lamento esto y lo que pasó esta noche, te hice pasar un mal rato, pero es hora de que me vaya o estaré en problemas. ¡Adiós!

Y sin más ella empieza a correr. El rubio siente su pulso acelerarse, ansioso por la pronta despedida de la pelirosa.

—¡No me dijiste tu nombre! —Grita rápido, esperando a que ella lo escuche, y para su alivio la ve girar su cabeza en su dirección.

—¡Sakura! —Vocea de vuelta, dejando al joven con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, pues ella ya se ha mezclado entre el cúmulo de gente, desapareciendo de su vista.

— _Sakura..._ —Murmura fascinado, antes de agarrar sus cosas y alejarse por el camino opuesto a la que la muchacha ha escogido. De vez en vez él gira la cabeza con esperanzas de encontrarla de nuevo, en una tonta creencia de volverse a topar con ella, sin embargo aquel sentimiento disminuye conforme avanza más. Posiblemente nunca más la volvería a ver, y mantener una ilusión ante algo imposible de suceder sería realmente estúpido. —¿Será mejor olvidar esto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke apaga la televisión con una mueca de asco una vez los programas de reality show empiezan a transmitirse. El café ubicado en su mesita de noche ya está frío, y cuando él lo bebe siente un agradable sabor amargo recorrerle la garganta. La perfecta combinación en una bebida para él. Con la mano libre tantea su cama, en busca del móvil, encontrándolo a los segundos; desbloquea el aparato y cae en cuenta de la existencia de siete mensajes sin abrir que tiene.

" _¿No vendrás?_ ", " _¿Dónde está Naruto?_ ", " _¡Hay una bellezas por aquí, Sasuke!_ " Dicen algunos, y él no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Lo siente sólo con Shikamaru, dado que puede imaginar al desinteresado muchacho sentado en algún lugar susurrando lo aburrido que está, pero aunque de haber querido, le ha resultado imposible asistir. Los demás... Los demás podían pasárselo a lo grande solos, no lo necesitaban.

—Excelente día para enfermarse... —Murmura, recostándose por completo en el espacioso colchón. Ha pasado todo el santo día amarrado a la cama, con dolor muscular y de cabeza, con la nariz roja y la garganta inflamada, maldiciendo el momento en el que a sus amigos se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a la playa. Y claro, no había nada de malo con pasar un día en la arena, broncearse, hasta acampar con el relajante sonido de las olas como música de fondo (tal cual habían planeado)... lo desastroso empezaba cuando tenías "amigos" como los suyos. Esos que te despertaban en la madrugada y te tiraban al mar esperando a que te ahogues mientras ellos reían.

 _—¡Qué exagerado eres! Sólo queríamos refrescarte_ —. Recuerda decir a Naruto entre carcajadas, mientras él tosía y sentía el frío calarle los huesos. Era obvio que el rubio había sido el paladín de la operación.

Deja el móvil en la mesa de noche, junto a la taza de café sin acabar y seguido busca cobijo entre sus mantas. El reloj marca ya las diez de la noche y los medicamentos que antes ha ingerido empiezan a hacer efecto en su organismo, causándole somnolencia. Supone que a los minutos caerá profundamente dormido, y con las luces y el televisor apagado, con el único reflector de luz lunar que entra por la ventana, decide entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.

 _O así habría sido de no ser por..._

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado!

El recién nombrado abre los ojos de golpe, arrepintiéndose al acto de hacerlo. Las luces repentinamente prendidas de su habitación han tomado por sorpresa a sus débiles ojos, quienes sienten ardor al contacto. Sasuke se incorpora a duras penas buscando al recién llegado.

—Naruto... —Susurra enojado, más sin embargo el rubio no parece notar el aura asesina que éste empieza a exudar.

—No sabía que los ángeles existían, y menos que llevaran el cabello de un color tan peculiar... Y su nombre, ¡pétalos de cerezo! Qué encantador, todo en ella fue encantador.

Sasuke no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué es a lo que se refiere su amigo, y tampoco le interesa demasiado.

—¿Quién te dejó pasar? —Es lo único que cuestiona.

—¿Ah? Ah, tu mamá. ¡Pero Sasuke! ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? ¡Esmeraldas! ¡Jade! ¡Cerezos!

—No grites, por el amor de dios. —El muchacho en la cama riñe irritado, llevando su diestra hacia el tabique de su nariz, lugar que masajea a ojos cerrados. Espera a que el rubio, ahora sentado en la piecera del catre, se tranquilice lo suficiente para empezar a interrogar—. Muy bien... —Inicia, sin mucho ánimo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ahora?

—Creo que me he enamorado.

Tal directa y sorpresiva declaración hace al de cabellos negros arquear una ceja. ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto ya?

—¿De qué? ¿Del ramen?

—¡No se trata de eso! Hoy conocí a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás, y fue amor a primera vista.

" _Como si eso existiera..._ " Sasuke a éstas alturas no sabe cómo lidiar con su mejor amigo.

—Su cabello... —El rubio continúa—. era de un hermoso y exótico color pastel, corto y a la vista suave. Sus ojos parecían albergar todas las estrellas del mundo, penetrantes, pero al mismo tiempo gentiles. Y su nombre...

—Ajá. —Sasuke lo interrumpe, cansado de su amigo: el repentino poeta— ¿Y? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Eh, pues... Todo sucedió muy rápido, la atropellé, nos caímos, hablamos algo que no recuerdo y se fue.

A comparación del aspecto abatido del de cabellos áureos, Sasuke queda desconcertado a la mitad de la oración. Está seguro que ha escuchado bien, que no son cosas de su enfermedad o el sueño, pero es que... ¿Que la atropelló? ¿Que se ha enamorado de la chica que atropelló? ¿Cómo era que las historias de Naruto siempre tenían un factor tan poco corriente, rozando lo bizarro?

—Espera, ¿no resultó ella herida? En serio... No sé ni por dónde comenzar.

—No, no, no fue nada grave. Ambos estamos bien, yo iba en bici.

Sasuke suspira nuevamente, cansado, y volviendo a recostarse en la cama. La fuerte luz artificial que el foco desprende hace que encierre los ojos tras sus párpados.

—Pues felicidades por encontrar el amor, ¿cuándo tendrán su primera cita? Imagino que moviste tus fichas rápidamente.

—Eh, uh... No creo que la vuelva a ver. No sé en dónde estudia, o trabaja, o vive.—Naruto gimotea lanzándose de espaldas al catre mientra sus manos ocultan su rostro.

—Eres un idiota. Contándome una historia que no tendrá futuro, empeoras mi dolor de cabeza.

—¡Hey! Qué cruel eres...

—Ahora vete, quiero dormir.

—¡Sasuke, qué cruel eres!

Lo siguiente que Sasuke recuerda es soportar por media hora más a su amigo antes de que éste finalmente decida irse y dejarlo descansar, no sin antes golpearlo por idiota. No le toma ni la más mínima importancia a la anécdota que aquella noche ha escuchado, puesto que está seguro será la primera y última vez que ambos toquen el tema. Como todas las veces.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Juro que ésto es un SasuSaku. xD**_


	2. Una noche encantadora

**_"El sol casi se ha ido._**

 ** _Las luces se encienden._**

 ** _Un brillo de plata que se extiende hasta el mar._**

 ** _Nos topamos con una vista,_**

 ** _hecha a la medida para dos._**

 ** _Lástima que esos dos seamos tú y yo"._**

 ** _Lalaland._**

 ** _(...)_**

—¡Sakura-chan! Mira este vestido, ¿a que es bonito?

La pelirosa aleja su vista de la pulsera de luna y estrellas que se prueba para acercarse hacia la voz femenina que la llama. Ésta sonríe, concordando con su acompañante.

—Lo es, deberías probártelo, Hinata. —Aconseja, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —La morocha baja la mirada estudiando el vestido, mientras sus pómulos parecen colorearse de un rosa terso. Sakura no tiene que esforzarse mucho en dictar el por qué de la pronta vergüenza ajena, conoce a su prima lo suficiente como para saber que aquella prenda resulta algo alejado del estilo de la joven. Hinata no suele exponer mucha piel, y por el envidiable tamaño de sus pechos, le resulta complicado encontrar una prenda de su talla y que no fuese reveladora al mismo tiempo. El vestido de tirantes es de un agradable color rojo que termina hasta arriba de la rodilla, con escote en "V" y lo suficientemente holgado para resultar cómodo.

—Sí, te quedará perfecto. —Sakura sujeta el vestido y empuja a su prima al vestidor de mujeres, ignorando los reclamos de la muchacha. Una vez allí se lo entrega y la encierra. —¡Y no salgas hasta que te lo pruebes!

Ordena, y sonríe satisfecha cuando Hinata musita un débil "sí" como respuesta. Ya son cuatro días desde la llegada de su prima a su ciudad, manteniéndola en un constante estado alegre. Desde pequeñas ambas han formando una unión que parecía irrompible con el tiempo y que terminó perdurando hasta su presente. Dejando a un lado aquel hoyo temporal que ocasionó la distancia entre ambas, seguían siendo aquel par de niñas que se necesitaban la una a la otra. Claro que, las cartas y llamadas que compartían semanalmente ayudaron bastante; y ahora, después de todos sus esfuerzos, han logrado reunirse. Sakura no puede evitar sentirse conmovida por ello.

—¿Ya estás lista, Hinata? —Cuestiona ya pasados cinco minutos.

—Ah, s-sí... —La puerta del vestidor se abre y la muchacha de hebras oscuras sale con timidez del pequeño espacio de cambio, mostrándose con el vestido puesto. La pelirosa no se contiene en aplaudir contenta una vez la ve y eleva el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—¡Te ves perfecta! Te lo dije.

—¿Tú lo crees...? —La joven aún se estudia insistentemente en el espejo, pasando la vista de su escote hacia sus piernas. Sakura ríe.

—No está nada mal mostrar un poco de piel, ¿sabes? Y tú tienes un cuerpo de infarto, no lo ocultes. —Porque así es. El vestido rojo se acopla perfectamente al cuerpo de Hinata, recogiendo correctamente su busto y mostrando sólo lo suficiente, mientras que la caída del vestido llega a una altura adecuada. Sakura no imagina cómo es que su prima pudo pensar que aquel vestido iba con ella, si a duras penas hubiera podido rellenar el escote... —Llévatelo. Y si no lo haces, te lo compraré yo.

—¿Así que no tengo opción? —Hinata sonríe, ya rendida. Al fin y al cabo no puede negar que el vestido le ha gustado, simplemente tendrá que encontrar la confianza para utilizarlo y mostrarlo sin parecer patética en el intento.

Ambas muchachas se dirigen a la caja cuando se ven satisfechas con cada una de sus elecciones, animadas y bromeando por lo excesivas que han sido, ya dispuestas a cancelar.

—Oh, ¿vas a llevar eso, Sakura? —La de cabello rosáceo desciende su vista hacia su muñeca, lugar donde su prima ha apuntado. La pulsera que tiempo atrás ha estado probándose sigue sujeta a ella, sin que siquiera se diera cuenta. Sakura recuerda entonces el por qué ha tomado interés en el objeto.

 _"Azul cielo, sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo, tal como esta pulsera"._

Sonríe.

—Sí, la compraré.

.

.

.

.

.

Los últimos rayos sol son insoportables aquella tarde, al igual que el calor que causa y el asqueroso tráfico en medio de la ciudad. Sasuke no entiende cómo es que el universo se ha alineado para hacerle la vida imposible justo ese día. Sus clases, con el profesor más obsesionado con la puntualidad, empiezan en unas próximas dos horas, y a él le falta recorrer unas cuantas paradas antes de dirigirse a la universidad por algunos pedidos de su madre; pero el camino se le hace cada vez más eterno de recorrer con el abarrotamiento del lugar. ¿Por qué justo hoy tienen que enviarlo a hacer las compras? ¿Por qué su docente quiere recuperar clases esa noche? Además del insistente sonido de su celular al recibir las mil y un notificaciones de Naruto con la misma pregunta: "¿Vendrás a recogerme?" Sasuke le ha respondido que no, tajante, y las quejas no se hacen esperar. El muchacho ya tiene suficiente con el regaño de su padre esa mañana, como para soportar al cabezota de su mejor amigo en el teléfono. ¿El motivo del regaño? Negarse rotundamente a asistir al almuerzo familiar del día siguiente. ¿Por qué? Su hermano mayor ha llegado del extranjero esa misma tarde totalmente de imprevisto, y con la noticia del importante puesto al que lo han ascendido en la empresa que trabaja. ¿Resultado? Una tediosa reunión de celebración con el humano más serio de la tierra como cabeza. Para Sasuke, Itachi no significa una mala noticia en lo absoluto, las visitas de su hermano siempre logran animarlo de alguna manera y apaciguar el extraño ambiente de la casa. El problema comienza cuando su progenitor abre la boca y le dedica unos comentarios inoportunos que el 90% de las veces logran encolerizarlo desagradablemente. Si bien Sasuke está ya acostumbrado a ser comparado continuamente con su hermano, cuando éste aparece, los episodios se vuelven insoportables. Él puede estar a la altura de Itachi, tiene todo el potencial, pero su padre parece mantenerse ciego a propósito. ¿Tan indigno lo considera como para no dirigirle siquiera una palabra de aliento?

Exhala.

El reloj marca las 6:50 cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y el tráfico empieza al fin a aligerarse. Sasuke agradece a los cielos por ello, tiene chance aún, puede llegar a sus clases y pasarse luego por los pedidos de su mamá, si pisa el acelerador a toda prisa puede lograrlo... Gira hacia la derecha con tanta rapidez e imprudencia, que cero cuenta se da de la presencia de dos jovencitas dispuestas a cruzar la calle y que, para su mala suerte, han notado la presencia de su coche acercarse demasiado tarde. Sasuke frena de lleno, haciendo chirriar sus llantas traseras en un ruido estridente, seguido del chillido de ambas féminas y golpes de bolsas contra el suelo. El muchacho se queda congelado por unos segundos ante el volante, analizando lo que acaba de suceder, antes de salir de prisa del coche con el corazón golpeándole la caja torácica.

Sus ojos se encuentran con la escena de dos muchachas de aparentemente su edad, ambas en el suelo. La de cabello azabache está arrodillada junto a la otra, quien con un gesto adolorido se masajea la parte baja de la espalda.

—Cabello rosa. —Es lo primero que dice Sasuke, dándose cuenta luego que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Ambas jóvenes enfocan su mirada en él cuando lo escuchan.

—¿Cabello rosa? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

La joven que ha llamado su atención se pone en pie de un salto, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca formada con los labios con expresa indignación. Sasuke queda extrañamente sin habla una vez sus orbes se topan con los que parecen ser unos jades luminosos, expresivos y muy llamativos. ¿Por qué los faroles recién encendidos de las calles parecen iluminarla tan encantadoramente?

—¿Es que siempre conduces como imbécil? ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste tu carnet de conducir si manejas como animal? ¡Si no frenabas antes de lo previsto estoy segura que no estaría viva aún para contarlo! —La muchacha de singular color de cabello reclama, sacando a Sasuke de su ensoñación tal cual hubiera recibido una bofetada.

—¿Disculpa? Tenía el paso libre, estaba en todo mi derecho, la culpable aquí eres tú por despistada.

—¡Ibas a una velocidad exagerada, imbécil!

—¿A quién llamas imbécil, niña tonta?

Sasuke no lo puede creer, ¿es ella quien le reclamaba su nulo sentido del peligro, cruzando sin fijarse del tránsito? ¡Ni siquiera la ha tocado! Se habían caído del asombro, no por una especie de golpe.

—¿Ves a algún otro pelinegro de apariencia petulante por aquí? Yo no.

—P-Prima... ya está, no causemos más problemas, fue nuestra culpa. Vayámonos.

—¿Lo ves? —Sasuke sonríe con superioridad, cruzando los brazos. —Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu prima, que ella sí acepta sus errores.

La de hebras rosas le da una rápida mirada a la morocha, recogiendo sus bolsas tiradas en el suelo, no sin antes enfocar sus airados orbes en él.

—Mi prima tiene razón _sólo_ en que debemos irnos. ¿Para qué gastar mi tiempo con el tarado de turno? No, gracias. Vamos, Hinata.

—¡Empieza a utilizar lentes, niñata! —Vocea Sasuke cuando ambas jóvenes ya se alejan dándole la espalda, notando a última instancia como la pelirosa le da una linda despedida con el dedo medio levantado y sin mirarlo siquiera. —Tsk. Qué molestia.

Sasuke su atención desvía hacia arriba, el cielo pincelado ya trae consigo un tinte muy oscuro, y como reflector el brillo de la recién manifestada luna encima suyo; las estrellas parecen despertar adornando ya el firmamento y trayendo una ligera brisa fría con ellas. _Una encantadora noche... desperdiciada._ —Supongo que ya es tarde para ir a clases... —Sus ócelos descansa, llevando su diestra hacia su rostro para masajear el tabique de su nariz. El pitido de los coches que pasan lo despiertan de su corta sesión de relajamiento indicándole que estorba en el camino. Está apunto de darse media vuelta cuando el resplandor de un objeto serpenteante en el suelo llama su atención; no tarda mucho tiempo en fijarse que aquella pieza es en realidad una pulsera con pequeños colgantes de color celeste. Sasuke lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se mete en el auto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Oh, oh. ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Capítulo cortísimo!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Tal vez para algunos esto pueda considerarse algo lento o confuso, ¡pero en el siguiente empieza lo bueno! 3_**


	3. Espacio en blanco

_**"Cause we're young and we're reckless.**_

 _ **We'll take this way too far.**_

 _ **It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar".**_

 _ **Blank space - Taylor Swift.**_

 _ **(. . .)**_

Desde el momento en el que Naruto se topa con Sai esa mañana, sabe de inmediato que aquel día se perderá el primer periodo de clases; su primera, y seguro no última, falta del semestre, por lo qué resignado a su destino (y mostrando una mirada llena de antipatía) se encuentra ahora sentado en una de las mesas de aquella cafetería frente al antes mencionado. Está algo irritado, como siempre sucede cuando están juntos. Si había algo que el primo de su mejor amigo y éste mismo compartían, era que lograban encrisparlo de forma sencilla. _¿Estaba en la sangre de los Uchihas ser así? De hecho._

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo exageradamente importante que tenías que contarme, Sai?

El de hebras negras lo observa, alejando su atención del lente de la cámara que sostiene.

—¿Tenía que contarte algo? No lo recuerdo—. Responde éste, de forma apacible mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una inocente sonrisa, bastante falsa a la vista. Naruto siente la vena de su frente empezar a palpitar.

—¡Dijiste que me contarías algo de vida o muerte!

—¿Lo hice? ¿De qué hablas? —Sai mantiene su papel de desentendido, logrando que su acompañante se irrite aún más. Si tan sólo Naruto fuera consiente de que el problema es él por ser tan fácil de convencer o molestar, se ahorraría tantos momentos engorrosos en su vida. Sai ignora los reclamos que el rubio empieza a soltar una vez nota la presencia de una de las meseras acercándose.

—Bienvenidos a la cafetería Yamanaka, ¿se servirán algo? —Pregunta la rubia, ya parada junto a ellos. Sus ojos azules estudian a los muchachos y sus labios, adornados con labial rosa les sonríen.

Sai devuelve la sonrisa mientras explica su pedido y Naruto a regañadientes copia su accionar, aunque ha desayunado como dios manda, se le ha abierto el apetito una vez más.

—Más te vale que esto no sea una trampa para "invitarte" a desayunar, Sai.

Advierte éste cuando la fémina se ha retirado.

—Pero eso dijiste que harías.

—¡¿En qué momento?! Ah, juro que odio a los Uchihas, lo juro.

—Ah, por favor, si estás casado con uno.

—¡No estoy casado con Sasuke!

—No mencioné que fuera Sasuke...

—¡Cállate!

.

.

.

.

Sakura le da un último vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo antes de salir del cuarto del personal. Está correctamente vestida con el uniforme de trabajo, cabello recogido en una coleta y su humor es bastante bueno el día de hoy para decidir empezar de una vez. Cuando se encuentra en la puerta de la cocina, nota que Ino platica con su padre, indicándole a éste los pedidos que recientemente ha tomado y que debe preparar.

—Ya estoy lista—. Anuncia la pelirosa, para hacer un hecho su presencia.

—¡Bien! Tenemos mucho trabajo esta mañana, Sakura—. La rubia se aleja de su padre, quién saluda a la pelirosa con una sonrisa, para acercarle el bloc de notas y darle indicaciones—. Una vez éstos pedidos estén listos ve a entregarlos a la mesa 3, yo iré a atender a los que faltan.

—Como diga, jefa.

Sakura hace un gesto con la mano y se alista para ponerse manos a la obra. Una mañana más en donde empieza su rutina.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se mantiene conversando con Sai todo el momento en el que ambos esperan su comida, mientras sus manos teclean un rápido mensaje para Sasuke avisando que llegará en el segundo periodo, y con un posdata al final: _no me seas infiel con Shikamaru_. Lo único que recibe de respuesta es un " _Tarado_ " seco y directo, tan propio de su mejor amigo.

—¿La rubia te pareció linda?

Naruto levanta la mirada del móvil para enfocar sus azules en Sai, confuso.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a la mesera? Eh, supongo que sí.

El rubio mantiene su expresión ida, sin poder encontrar una explicación a la repentina pregunta de su amigo. Sai no suele interesarse por otras personas, y mucho menos en chicas, sean del tipo que sean; Naruto llegó a pensar muchas veces que el muchacho era gay o hasta asexual, por lo que naturalmente vióse extrañado.

—No creo que las rubias sean tu tipo, ¿verdad? —Sai vuelve a cuestionar, sereno.

Naruto, cansado de estar a la deriva, se inclina con intenciones de interrogar más a fondo cuando una presencia femenina se interpone entre ambos muchachos, con sus pedidos en una bandeja.

—Aquí está su orden—. Dice ella, colocando los platos y vasos sobre la mesa. El rubio no nota que el tono de voz de la mujer ahora es diferente, ni de que se trata de otra persona por completo diferente al estar más enfocado en la comida que en quien la sostiene—. Que disfruten—. Agrega ella y se marcha.

El rubio se ve dispuesto a empezar a degustar la apetitosa comida sin esperar más, cuando repentinamente un peculiar olor sus fosas nasales invaden. Un aroma dulzón, apetitoso, frutal... Una fragancia que hace a Naruto recordar a los cerezos. Se para de golpe, dirigido por su de repente despierta intuición, girando la cabeza en una búsqueda general desesperada por todo el local, y entonces la encuentra.

Es ella, aquella muchacha con la que se ha topado días antes y de la cual había perdido toda esperanza de volverla a ver. ¡Es ella! Parada a unas cuantas mesas lejos de él, de perfil, con el cabello recogido en una adorable coleta y un vestido de maid clásico. ¡La ha vuelto a encontrar! Naruto siente el corazón desbocado cuando aquellos orbes que ha tratado de mantener grabados en su retina se vuelven hacia él, y no sabe que hacer cuando la fémina parece reconocerlo y sonreírle, acercándose prontamente.

 _¿Qué significa esto?_

—¿Naruto? Eres Naruto, ¿verdad? ¡Dios, no te reconocí! —Exclama ella, cuando llega a su lado. Naruto asiente.

—Sakura—. Musita, asombrado, como si no pudiera creer que la tiene allí frente a él, tan fácil de tocar.

—¡Exacto! Qué bueno que me recuerdes. Fui despistada al no notarte... aunque creo ya sabrás que ese es uno de mis defectos—. Ríe—. Y, nuevamente, perdón por lo de la otra vez.

—Uh, no, no te preocupes. Ya te lo dije—. Él suelta una suave carcajada, sintiendo la tensión extinguirse de sus hombros. Sakura desprende una energía reconfortante que hace que se sienta en plena confianza con ella—. ¿Trabajas aquí?

—Así es, unos cuantos días a la semana. ¿Venías seguido? Es la primera vez que te veo.

—No, es mi primera vez, vine con un amigo...

Naruto entonces recuerda la presencia, hasta entonces ignorada de su acompañante, y termina por girar la cabeza nervioso.

Sai capta la atención, e intercala su mirar en ambos jóvenes que ahora lo observan, y sonríe.

—Ya sé que suelo ser invisible, pero me estaban lastimando demasiado.

Recrimina, y Sakura ríe, apenada. Naruto sólo lo mira de mala gana.

—Lamento esto... hm...

—Sai.

—Sí, Sai. Soy Sakura, un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente, chica tabla.

Naruto tiene que aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse sobre el morocho para impedir que siga soltando cosas innecesarias. ¿Por qué siempre hace lo mismo? Hablando de más y arruinando el momento.

—¿C-Chica ta...? ¿Qué?

—¡N-Nada, Sakura! Tienes mesas que tender, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si hablamos cuando tu turno termine? ¡Te esperaré!

La muchacha de hebras rosas parpadea confundida cuando es empujada por el rubio, y después de brindarle una mirada agria a Sai, decide hacer caso a Naruto, alejándose de ambos.

Naruto se desploma en su asiento cuando la ve ya lejos y cual rayo sus azules posa sobre el azabache frente a él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Con qué necesidad?

Cuestiona, casi gimoteando.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?

—Existir, ¿por qué existes, Sai?

—Qué cruel elección de palabras, Naruto. ¿Quién es ella, en todo caso?

El de hebras áureas desvía la mirada hacia su comida frente a él y se muerde el labio inferior; está reprimiendo una sonrisa, de esas tontas y enamoradizas, mientras sus pómulos empiezan a colorearse.

Sai frunce el ceño, y cuestiona divertido. —¿Te gusta?

—Algo así... Quizás, no lo sé. Es la segunda vez que la veo.

El _click_ que Naruto escucha lo hace elevar la cabeza para encontrarse con el hecho de que Sai le ha tomado una fotografía. Parpadea, y el adverso agrega—:

—Si es la segunda vez será mejor que no te apresures. Conócela y luego saca las conclusiones de lo que realmente sientes, o de lo que debes sentir. Así te ahorras sorpresas desagradables.

El de ócelos azules no dice nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke admira el pizarrón sin estar concentrado realmente, escucha la voz del profesor resonar como una especie de música de fondo, pero siendo la voz en su mente más ensordecedora y clara en ese momento. Su mano juega distraídamente con el lapicero haciéndolo parecer distante y aburrido. Shikamaru, sentado junto a él, lo observa de reojo, percatándose de inmediato del estado ido en el semblante de su amigo; el profesor da unas cuantas indicaciones más y se excusa saliendo del salón al ser llamado por otro docente. Sasuke ni siquiera se percata de este hecho.

—¿Tu hermano ya llegó? —Es la pregunta que el morocho escucha del chico a su lado, dispersando por un momento sus pensamientos.

—Anoche.

Shikamaru asiente.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—Mi padre está más que contento, y mi madre planea un banquete para el almuerzo.

—E imagino que no asistirás.

Sasuke traza una ínfima sonrisa con sus labios, aún sin despegar su mirada del frente. Shikamaru mantiene sus ócelos marrones en él, expectante.

—Felicitaré a mi hermano cuando nos encontremos solos, pero hoy sólo espero que perdone mi ausencia. No sé a dónde iré, pero es lo de menos, no quiero estar allí.

Shikamaru, sin decirle algo más al de ojos parecidos a los suyos, con discreción retorna su vista hacia el profesor que ya ha llegado y reinicia su clase. El resto de la hora se la pasan compartiendo cortos diálogos enfocados en el trabajo dado por el docente, olvidando el tema antes tocado. El de la coleta sabe que Sasuke se mantendrá en estado abstraído durante una gran parte del día, como es cuando algo lo aqueja o perturba, o así hasta que Naruto aparezca.

Deciden salir a los jardines del campus cuando cierta conocida voz los espabila de pronto, haciendo que se detengan.

—¡Chicos!

Tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru giran la cabeza en dirección por donde un alegre rubio corre a su encuentro junto a otros dos muchachos, a unos pasos tras él, caminando más calmados.

—Dijiste segundo periodo, tarado—. Sasuke le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su amigo una vez éste llega a su lado—. Kakashi dijo que luego se las verá contigo.

—Ugh, ese viejo... Pero es que sucedieron algunas cosas. ¡Y hola, Shikamaru! —Responde este, al mismo tiempo que los otros jóvenes los alcanzan. El dueño de la coleta le otorga un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

—El señorito Uzumaki quiso quedarse más tiempo con su novia—. Interviene Sai, uno de los acompañantes de Naruto, llamando fuertemente la atención de los demás.

—¿Novia? ¿Naruto? Creo que algo está fallando en esa oración—. Comenta esta vez un muchacho de cabellera castaña, quien al hablar deja a la vista unos pronunciados dientes caninos.

—Cállate, Sai—. El rubio no puede esconder el ligero sonrojo que sus mejillas ha decidido visitar—. Y tú también, Kiba.

Ambos jóvenes regañados se encogen de hombros y empiezan a caminar, mientras Shikamaru se une a ellos. Sasuke en cambio va hacia el lado de Naruto, quien sigue su paso.

—Así que tu novia, ¿eh? —Empieza, reparando en cómo los ojos del Uzumaki parecen brillar con tal mera suposición.

—Sasuke, siento que estoy soñando. Me la he vuelto a encontrar.

El morocho queda en silencio un momento, deseando no verse sorprendido. ¿Debía pensarlo como una simple casualidad?

—Vaya... ¿Y cómo te fue?

—Sigue tan encantadora como la primera vez, hablamos un rato, pero más importante... ¡me dio su número! —El rubio saca de su bolsillo un pequeño papel con un número de teléfono escrito, al cual admira con devoción, para después restregársela con total orgullo a la cara de su amigo. Sasuke le da un manotazo y niega con la cabeza.

—Al fin haces algo bien, enhorabuena.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Naruto se entretiene contándole todos los detalles de su corto encuentro con la muchacha del accidente a su amigo mientras lo que queda del receso transcurre. Sasuke parece escucharlo, respondiendo con monosílabos de vez en vez, pero realmente su mente está en otro lugar en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino despide con amabilidad a los que serían los últimos clientes del día, mientras al mismo tiempo cambia el letrero de "abierto", por "cerrado"; Sakura, a la par de ésto, se encarga de retirar los platos que faltan por recoger. Ya son pasadas las doce de la tarde, indicando el final de su único turno por ese día. La rubia suelta un suspiro mientras dirige una de sus manos a su hombro, masajéandose el mismo con cansancio.

—Terminamos por hoy—. Anuncia, volviendo a mostrar al rato una tez más animada.

—Hoy sí que fue un día ajetreado, ¿no? —La de cabellos rosáceos empieza a caminar hacia la cocina junto a los recipientes a lavar, mientras Ino la sigue. La rubia no contesta los segundos siguientes y en cambio se mantiene observando de reojo a su mejor amiga, como esperando algo de su parte; sus ojos brillaban curiosos y traviesos.

—Así que... —Sakura siente un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar el tono juguetón empleado por Ino—. ¿Quién era aquel adorable rubio, Sakura Haruno, y cómo es que has osado no contarme sobre él?

La pelirosa queda inmóvil al verse descubierta, sin saber muy bien qué decir en primera instancia. Esperaba tener aquella conversación con su molesta amiga pronto, pero la repentina visita de Naruto han apresurado sus planes. Deja los utensilios en el lavado, maldiciendo la hora en la que el padre de la rubia ha desaparecido; habría podido usarlo como excusa.

Sakura se deja someter, rendida.

—Naruto es un chico que conocí hace poco—. Inicia, cautelosa—. Tuvimos un pequeño... accidente hace días, y aunque no creí verlo nuevamente apareció aquí y... —Su voz se va acallando sin saber qué más acotar. La historia no es muy interesante ni larga después de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con accidente? ¿Automovilístico?

Sakura niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No es lo que estás pensando, tranquila. Chocamos, sí, eso, mientras caminábamos—. Miente.

Ino arquea una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas en un gesto que muestra desconfianza, más sin embargo dejó convencerse esta vez.

—Entonces... ¡te gusta!

Sakura pone los ojos en blancos, deshaciéndose la coleta con facilidad.

—Nada de eso, lo acabo de conocer, por dios, Ino.

—A mi no me engañas, Sakura Haruno, tú no le darías tu número a cualquier chico.

La de cabello rosa se muestra horrorizada.

—¿Cómo sabes que le di mi número? ¡Me espiabas!

—Sólo hago bien mi trabajo como mejor amiga.

—Cada día me asustas más, ¿sabes?

—¡Tengo que protegerte de los lobos que hay allí afuera! Por otro lado, los músculos de tu amigo son impresionantes, ¿va al gimnasio? Si no estás interesada en él, puedes presentármelo.

—Yamanaka...

—¡No seas egoísta! He estado soltera mucho tiempo.

La conversación termina allí, cuando el padre de Ino aparece con bolsas llenas de ingredientes para el turno de la noche.

.

.

.

Con un último "te veo en la universidad" para Ino, acompañado del agitar de su diestra, Sakura atraviesa la puerta y se propone a salir del local para encaminarse a su siguiente destino. Ya ha avisado a su madre que aquel día ha almorzado en el trabajo y que en cambio se pasará por la biblioteca en busca de unos libros que necesita; también piensa en pasarse por la panadería de la vuelta y comprarle el adorado dulce favorito a Hinata. Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrae el carnet de su trabajo y pegado a este un papel de cuaderno doblado múltiplemente, en el cual tiene escrito los nombres de los ejemplares que su maestra les ha encargado. Rápido detalle se le viene a la mente cuando la muñeca desnuda se ve, frunciendo los labios en un puchero triste. La bonita pulsera que se ha comprado el día anterior se le ha caído en algún lugar de la ciudad. Tras haberse encontrado con Naruto hubiera querido obsequiarle el objeto como símbolo de disculpa, sin embargo sólo terminó maldiciendo internamente su mala suerte.

 _Un día te embiste una bicicleta, al otro casi te atropella un auto y ahora pierdes la oportunidad de quedar bien frente al chico... Eres la mujer con la mejor suerte del mundo, Sakura._

La pelirosa llega en previstos 10 minutos a la biblioteca que siempre concurre, saludando despacio a la encargada antes de ingresar completamente al lugar; a la hora del almuerzo el mismo se muestra lo suficientemente vacío como para disfrutar de un silencio real. Así que, con los nombres de los libros revoloteando en su mente se encarga de buscarlos en los estantes específico: Los de medicina y salud, porque sí, Sakura se encuentra estudiando medicina, su carrera soñada. Este es su segundo año en la universidad y desde su primer día de clases las cosas nunca le han parecido tan difíciles como entonces. Su carrera es un continuo sube y baja, a pesar de ser ella un ratón de biblioteca y una nerd, al final también posee debilidades como todos, pero por ello se esforzaba, y le estaba yendo mejor de lo que creía.

—Aquí está—. Susurra cuando encuentra el tercer y último libro que necesita, siendo éste el más gordo de entre los otros, haciendo sudar a Sakura; vaya emocionante sesión de estudio la que le espera—. Por dios, ¿tengo que leer todo esto?

La muchacha camina con dificultad hacia dónde se encuentra la encargada de turno, cuidando de no dejar caer la mochila sujeta sólo en uno de sus hombros. A cada paso que da Sakura es menos hábil para mantener el equilibrio de las cosas que sujeta y de forma irremediable termina trastabillando sin quererlo, lanzando en consecuencia todos los libros al suelo, ella misma incluida. El sonido seco que éstos causan con el impacto hace a algunos voltear a mirarla. La de hebras rosas maldice por lo bajo, incorporándose sólo lo suficiente como para quedar de rodillas. Las cosas malas empiezan a suceder, ¿verdad...?

—¿Otra vez en el suelo, pelirosa?

Sakura queda congelada en su lugar, dejando al aire su extremidad que busca recoger el libro caído, mientras gira con lentitud la cabeza. No puede evitar sentir familiaridad con aquella voz, y cuando sus sospechas son confirmadas sabe que su día está comenzando a empeorar. _Cabello negro y ojos afilados de mismo color, tez blanca, bonita y de semblante presumido._

—Pero a quién tenemos aquí, al tarado de aquella vez—. Masculla, dándole una rápida y venenosa mirada al morocho parado tras ella, para proseguir recogiendo sus cosas, y su dignidad, con total paciencia. Sakura se cuestiona si es que él la ha visto caer minutos antes, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por su torpeza.

—Hmp.

El muchacho no contrarresta el calificativo despectivo, y en su lugar sostiene la mochila roja tirada al costado de sus zapatos. Espera a que ella se limpie la ropa y se ponga en pie para intentar entregárselo, pero ésta ya vuelve a tener las manos ocupadas con los libros.

—¿Acostumbras caerte seguido, pelirosa? —Cuestiona colocándose, sorpresivamente para Sakura, su mochila en el hombro. Y más extraño aún empezando a caminar, dejándola atrás. La joven no tiene tiempo de pensar y es obligada a seguirlo.

—No me llames "pelirosa". ¿A dónde diablos vas con mi mochila?

—Te ayudo a llevarla, pelirosa —El muchacho realiza especial énfasis al pronunciar lo último dicho, burlón—. Luego me lo agradeces.

La fémina no aporta decir algo más, y permite que el muchacho haga lo que se le plazca, mientras claro, esté a su vista y alcance. Entrega los libros a la encargada de la biblioteca, firmando lo necesario y luego se gira, encontrando al chico de nombre desconocido aún parado tras ella, esperándola. Le da una mirada escudriñadora que él no corresponde y ambos caminan hacia la salida del lugar. Sakura se detiene allí.

—¿Se puede saber qué planeas?

Él finalmente la mira.

—Nada.

—¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de ayudarme? Soy una desconocida y, peor aún, la chica que casi atropellas.

—"La chica que quería ser atropellada"—. Corrige. Sakura suelta un resoplido—. Tuve pena ajena, eso es todo. Te vi ahí, tirada en el piso, y me fijé que eras tú.

—Veo tienes alguna especie de síndrome de héroe narcisista, tarado.

—¿No puedes simplemente decir "gracias"? Si que eres molesta—. Él, a comparación de sus palabras, parece bastante calmado—. Y deja de llamarme tarado.

—¿Entonces me haría el favor su majestad de decirme su nombre?

El de cabellos negros guarda silencio por unos cuantos segundos, mismos que a Sakura le parecen eternos.

—No—. Es lo que responde al final, depositando seguidamente la mochila sobre los libros que ella carga. Sakura se tambalea al sentir el peso extra y cuando busca hacerle un reclamo, cae en cuenta que el muchacho ya se ha dado media vuelta y ha empezando a distanciarse.

—¡Ugh! ¡Eres un imbécil! —Suelta viéndolo continuar con su camino, tranquilamente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

.

.

.

Sasuke juguetea un poco con la pulsera sobre su muñeca antes de llevar su orbes a la muy decorada identificación que sostiene, misma que momentos antes ha recogido discretamente del suelo, junto a la mochila roja.

" _Anzu Konoe_ ", lee, " _trabajadora de la cafetería Yamanaka_ ".

—Despistada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FINAL DEL CAPITULO 3, ADIÓS._**

 ** _Ahre. Gracias por leer hasta aquí._**


	4. Tu nombre

_**"Hay tanto que quiero contarte.**_

 _ **Hay tanto que quiero saber de ti.**_

 _ **Ya podemos empezar poco a poco.**_

 _ **Cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"**_

 _ **(. . .)**_

Sakura le da un sorbo a su bebida mientras escribe con agilidad algo en el celular, Ino a su lado charla animadamente con Hinata, acto que llevan realizando desde que se han reunido, tratando de ponerse al día de la vida la una de la otra; la de hebras rosáceas también ha mediado palabra, pero se mantiene intermitente en la conversación. Las tres están ocupando lugar en una de las mesas al aire libre de una cafetería, misma ubicada en un estante de agradable decoración de aquel parque de diversiones al que han planeado asistir desde la semana pasada.

—Sí, y entonces Temari le dijo a Sakura... —Decía Ino, posando sus orbes azules en la figura de la última mencionada, fijándose de la poca, o nula, atención que ésta le está prestando a la conversación. Hinata y ella comparten una mirada de complicidad, y la rubia carraspea, para luego preguntar—. Sakura, ¿con quién hablas?

La aludida parece no escuchar, porque no responde.

—¡Sakura!

—¿Ah? —La pelirosa prácticamente estampa el móvil contra la mesa, al ser tomada por sorpresa ante aquel bramido—. Con nadie, con nadie, cosas de la universidad.

—Sakura se la ha pasado texteando con aquel chico. —Se entromete Hinata, sonriente, ya al tanto de la situación—. _Naruto_.

—¡Hinata! —Exclama la involucrada, viéndose traicionada.

—Lo sabía, le gusta, ¿no lo crees, Hina-chan? —Ino le da un sorbo a su bebida helada, bastante segura de su suposición.

—No es eso... —Sakura susurra, aún abochornada, mientras la mirada vuelve a descender hacia la pantalla del móvil. La ventana de la conversación en whatsapp sigue abierta y a medio darse. Es cierto que ha empezado a hablarse con Naruto desde hace varios días, tras ella haberle dado su número, era bastante obvio que tendrían que hacerlo; el joven fue el primero en mediar palabra, demorando sólo horas como mucho en enviarle el primer mensaje. Sakura al principio no lo reconoció, pero cuando vio la foto de perfil del de cabellera revoltosa (que era éste junto a un platillo de ramen) sintió una pequeña emoción invadirla. Ahora, puede aceptar, que ella y el joven han congeniado más que bien; él, divertido y elocuente, quizás hasta tonto, contrarrestando con su carácter fuerte, amable y risueño, _¡era una experiencia agradable!_ Sakura sabe que nunca ha tenido una relación _similar_ con una persona del género opuesto, ya sea compañero de clase, y obviando a su padre, siempre mantuvo distancia de los chicos. No es que éstos le desagraden, en absoluto, simplemente nunca surge... dicha conexión. Y aquello lo ha encontrado en Naruto... ¿podría él convertirse en su futuro mejor amigo? La mera idea la emociona como a una niña pequeña, mismo motivo por lo que trata de caerle bien en cada mensaje que envía.

Ino pone los ojos en blanco.

—Okay, iré al baño un momento, ¿alguna me acompaña?

La rubia se levanta de su lugar, secundad por Hinata, quien se ofrece a ir con ella. Ambas dejan a Sakura sin darle oportunidad a seguirlas.

—Pero no me dejen sola... —Susurra ésta, en un puchero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Increíble! Te dije, Kiba. Este lugar es asombroso, ¡debimos venir antes! —Naruto no sabe qué observar primero ahora que finalmente han llegado. El Flores Paradiso, es el parque de diversiones temático al que lleva queriendo venir desde hace muchos días, y hoy, que es el penúltimo día en el que se quedan en su ciudad, el rubio no tuvo más opción de ponerse manos a la obra para arrastrar a sus amigos con él. Ignorando las quejas de Sasuke y Shikamaru, todos los demás accedieron de buena manera. Sai se entretiene tomando fotografías de personas en los juegos mientras susurra que le vendrá bien como referencias para sus siguientes dibujos, Kiba en cambio devora un poco de carne asada incrustada en palillos que ha comprado en la entrada, mientras que Shikamaru susurra su típico _"qué problemático"_ sin prestarle atención a nada en especifico. Sasuke camina en silencio, algo atrás del grupo—. ¿A qué juego nos montaremos primero?

—Sigues siendo todo un niño, Naruto. —Sai le sonríe.

—¿Y eso qué? Déjame ser.

—Sí, claro.

—Aunque necesito ir al baño primero... —Naruto voltea a mirar a Sasuke con ojos rogantes. El morocho hice una simple mueca de disgusto.

—No. —Contesta al instante, adivinando los pensamientos del rubio—. Ve solo.

—¡Sasuke, por favor! ¡Me voy a perder si voy solo!

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12?

—¡Pero...!

—Por dios... —Kiba suelta una carcajada cuando el Uchiha refunfuña, y rendido, empieza a caminar arrastrando a Naruto consigo, quien tras implorar con las manos juntas, se ve inmensamente feliz al lograr su cometido. A primera vista ambos no lo parecen, piensa él, pero su amistad de años los ha hecho dependientes el uno del otro. Naruto, quien siempre termina necesitando a Sasuke para todo; como un niño pequeño. Y por otro lado Sasuke... que sólo comparte las cosas que lo afligen o afectan de verdad únicamente con el rubio. Casi como una pareja de esposos, como solía molestarlos Sai.

—Shikamaru, Sai, ¡vamos a por más carne!

—Deberías agregar vegetales a tu alimentación, Kiba...

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Dónde se supone que está el baño? —Inquiere Naruto, mirando a todos lados.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Este lugar es enorme... —El de ojos negros se mantiene caminando con serenidad, examinando desinteresado los estantes y a las personas riendo por todos lados. No ha amanecido con muchos ánimos ese día y siente el cuerpo tensionado, tampoco tiene mucho apetito y el olor variado de comidas o dulces por doquier le empiezan a causar ligeras náuseas. ¿Tal vez eran las secuelas del pelotazo en el estómago recibido de parte de Suigetsu en el partido de ayer...? _Estúpido dientes de tiburón, actuando así solo para impresionar a unas cuantas chicas... ¿Es que todos sus amigos tenían 12 años?_ Cuando la mirada levanta, sus pies se detienen al ser consiente de la ausencia repentina de su amigo. ¿Cómo? Pero si ha estado allí hace sólo unos segundos, ¿dónde diablos está ahora?

Sasuke avanza unos cuantos pasos con prontitud por mero instinto, buscando alguna cabellera rubia que corresponda a su antiguo acompañante o algún letrero que indique el paradero de los baños sin éxito alguno. Naruto ha desaparecido de su radar como buen idiota que es. Espira, fatigado, pensando entonces en utilizar su móvil para localizarlo, pero sin dejar de inspeccionar a su alrededor. No hay de qué preocuparse, nadie va a secuestrar al tonto de su amigo o algo parecido. Además, ¿quién querría secuestrarlo? Seguro se hartaban y terminaban devolviéndolo antes de siquiera hacer la denuncia.

 ** _—_** _¿Sasuke? ¡Ah! Olvidé que podía localizarte por aquí, ¿dónde estás? Me perdí._

Sasuke escucha en su oreja la habitual voz cantarina de Naruto, quién espera una respuesta y cuestiona si es que realmente está allí cuando no recibe más que silencio desde la otra línea. El de cabellos negros tiene los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entornados, orientados en un sector determinado. Diestra, que sostiene el móvil, va descendiendo paulatinamente a medida que su boca vuelve a cerrarse y tenuemente comisuras curvarse. —Te llamo después, Naruto—. Es lo que balbucea, antes de darle al botón rojo que finaliza la llamada, dejando una oración del rubio a medio terminar. Ahora tiene algo más interesante en lo que enfocarse.

Ríe. ¿Acaso está mirando bien? ¿No es una alucinación? Porque de ser así... definitivamente ha encontrado algo mucho más curioso de la que hubiera esperado toparse en todo el día. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo con sus bromas de mal gusto? ¿Era una indirecta, bastante directa, que le enviaban los astros? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que coincidir allí con... _ella_? Sentada a unos metros de él, con los ojos semi ocultos tras su flequillo, con sus hebras rosas sueltas y sólo adornado con una cinta roja haciendo como cintillo. Con un bonito vestido verde, que, Sasuke podría jurar, es del mismo verde que del que sus ojos gozan. No está seguro en qué momento, ni por cuánto tiempo, pero se ha mantenido observándola sin mover alguno de sus músculos, estudiándola con un interés incomprensible. _¿Qué es lo que le hace mantenerse pegado a la tierra para apreciar a aquella muchacha?_ Además de sentir, de forma incomprensible, la pulsera en su muñeca más presente que nunca, como si ésta le ardiese contra la piel.

La pelirosa sigue estudiando la pantalla de su celular, ignorante de aquella mirada intensa que él le concede; sólo pasea su atención del móvil hacia el frente, buscando la llegada de alguien.

 _Está esperando a alguie_ n, Sasuke cavila, reparando entonces en la soledad de la muchacha, y sin siquiera entenderlo aquel pensamiento capta su interés de sobremanera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura está empezando a desesperarse al ritmo que los minutos pasan. ¿A dónde diablos han ido a parar Hinata e Ino? ¿Acaso la han abandonado? Aquello era algo que podría esperar de la tonta de Yamanaka, pero de su prima... no había forma. Naruto tampoco se muestra en línea desde hace un buen tiempo, así que ya no tiene método de distracción. Suspira agotada con sus jades posados en su vaso de plástico ya sin contenido. _¿Debería pedir otra tanda?_ Se pregunta indecisa, pero el Espresso Macciato que antes ha ordenado la ha dejado más que satisfecha. Tampoco puede levantarse e ir en busca de ambas féminas sin antes pagar la cuenta. _Espera_. ¿Y si era una jugarreta para exactamente aquello? Hacer que cargue con todo. _Ino Yamanaka, juro que si esto es cosa tuya te lo devolveré el doble_ , se dice a sí misma haciendo puños, y es entonces que una figura toma asiento en el lugar que antes ha ocupado Hinata, justo frente a ella, haciendo que inevitablemente se sobresalte y eleve la mirada.

—¿Pero qué...?

Sakura parpadea confusa, sin poder darse una explicación coherente ante lo que sus ojos contemplan. _¿Es ya... la tercera vez?_

—¿Te han dejado plantada, pelirosa?

El chico de encantadores ojos negros la mira con ligero interés, y agregando un ápice de burla en el tono de su voz. Sakura no contesta, pero sus ócelos se mantienen expresando una mirada desencajada al muchacho.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Prácticamente la interrogativa escupe.

—¿Que qué es lo que hago aquí? Vine a hacerte compañía, como ves.

Sakura se acomoda en su asiento, naturalmente incómoda y nerviosa. Tiene que convencerse primero a sí misma de que ésta no es una alucinación suya, de que dicho individuo está materializado frente de ella. Sasuke admira ésto y se aguanta una sonrisa.

—¿Es esta una coincidencia más? Porque siento que me volveré loca.

—Quizás. Vine con unos amigos a distraerme, y vaya sorpresa, te encuentro aquí. —Él desvía la mirada, más interesado en las personas que circulan por el lugar, como si no le resultara la gran cosa tal encuentro.

—Pero... —Sakura baja la mirada, contrariada, sin saber muy bien qué más agregar—. Yo... —Exhala—. ¿Sabes qué? Como sea. Estaba bien antes de que llegaras, así que no necesito de tu compañía, puedes dejarme sola.

—¿Esperas a tu novio? —El muchacho prescinde de sus palabras, e interroga de imprevisto—. Qué poco caballeroso hacerte esperar.

—¿Qué? —La fémina frunce el ceño, desconcertada con las erróneas suposiciones adversas y tiene que tragarse la risa burlona que está a punto de soltar—. ¿Pero a ti qué te importa con quién he venido? ¿Qué eres, mi acosador personal?

Sasuke no comenta nada por unos segundos, y en cambio se pasa la lengua por sus labios, de forma rápida y espontánea. Sakura aprovecha éste presto silencio para juzgarlo de pies a cabeza. Podrá ser un imbécil, pero, debe aceptar, el buen gusto lo tiene en la sangre; puntos extra por lo agraciado que es... Aunque tal vez por las miradas poco disimuladas de las féminas que pasan observándolo, es más que sólo _"agraciado"_.

—¿Y qué de interesante podrías tener tú para querer acosarte?

Finalmente responde él volviendo a prestarle atención, mientras arquea delicadamente las comisuras de sus labiales, altivo. Sakura percibe aquel simple y mundano gesto como algo más que atractivo en el adverso, cosa que la enfurece consigo misma por siquiera notarlo.

—Entonces puedes irte, que de mi novio impuntual me ocupo yo.

Un brillo suspicaz surca los faros negros del de cabellos oscuros al escuchar la contestación, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—Vale, pero puedo hacerte compañía hasta entonces si gustas. ¿Te parece, Anzu? —Entonces enuncia éste, tomándola por sorpresa. Sakura está a punto de preguntar el por qué él la llama de esa forma, cuando cierto recuerdo se le cruza raudo por la mente. El día en el que ha ido a la biblioteca y se ha topado con él, su tarjeta de identificación falsa que le fue dado por Ino hubo desaparecido, resultándole imposible encontrarla por ningún lado. ¿ _Ha sido él? Él lo ha cogido._

—Mi tarjeta...

—La dejaste caer ese día. —Acota este, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por obvios motivos, no te lo puedo entregar ahora.

 _Claro, encuentro no premeditado._

—¿Me robaste algo más? ¿Dinero, un lápiz, una hoja de mi diario?

Él la observa casi ocurrente. —¿Tienes un diario? Qué infantil.

Ella se sonroja furtivamente. —¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!

—Por cierto, creo que aún no estamos a mano.

La fémina no comprende.

—Ya sé tu nombre, pero tú no el mío. Creo que sería un trato justo decírtelo.

—Hasta que al fin lo mencionas. —Sakura parece animarse un poco—. ¿Y entonces, cuál es tu nombre, señor misterioso?

—Te lo diré con una condición.

Sasuke no sabe con perfección qué es lo que está a punto de hacer, las palabras que de sus labios piensan brotar se sienten cual agua incontrolable, impidiendo que pueda comprenderse a sí mismo. O tal vez tiene una idea, pero su orgullo aún no se lo permite aceptarlo. Siente la mirada expectante de la de cabellos rosáceos fija en él, esperando una pronta explicación a sus palabras. El morocho se pone de pie, cambiando su atención a la enorme noria que gira a la lejanía.

—Súbete allí conmigo y te diré mi nombre. —Pide.

Sakura queda muda.

A los lejos el _click_ de una fotografía recién tomada se deja escuchar.

 **.**

Sakura no recuerda el momento en el que aceptó la extraña oferta, suponiendo que la curiosidad fue más grande que su razón. Por un momento hubo olvidado a todo su alrededor, enmudeciendo el sonido exterior y lo único que escuchaba era el latir de su corazón inquieto. Aún no puede entenderlo, ¿qué hace con el culpable de su estado, ahora caminando delante de ella, bastante confiado de que efectivamente lo está siguiendo? Como sea, no es que se equivoque, a pesar de que se mantenga preguntándose a sí misma el por qué de su torpe cooperación. Desde allí lo ve alto, delgado y con un magnetismo que impone a cada paso que da; hasta es sencillo pensar que éste pertenece a algún tipo de familia adinerada, coincidiendo muy bien con su complicada personalidad. ¿O tal vez una especie de príncipe arrogante? ¿O peor aún, un patán que iba tras su virginidad? ¿Cómo podría saber que era virgen?

Sakura cierra los ojos cuando el morocho para su andar súbito, como consecuencia chocando contra la espalda masculina.

—¿Qué demonios? —Reclama ella, con la mano sobre su repentina adolorida nariz.

—Ya llegamos. —Responde éste, con simpleza, y admirándola de reojo.

La pelirosa levanta la mirada entonces, encontrándose con el enorme juego mecánico a una escasa distancia de ambos. _Es alto, bastante alto._

—¿Te dan miedo las alturas? —Lo escucha preguntar.

—Por supuesto que no.

Sasuke entrega las entradas anteriormente compradas al joven encargado cuando llega el turno de subirse a la noria. Ella sube primero y él la secunda.

El juego empieza a moverse cuando todos los lugares están ya ocupados, cosa fácil, teniendo en cuanta que sólo se permiten a dos personas por cabina. Sasuke se acomoda cerca a la ventana, notando por el rabillo del ojo que su acompañante lo hace también frente suyo, mientras sus ojos se entornan a cada minuto que la cabina se eleva más. La de hebras rosas parece maravillada.

—No puedo creerlo, desde aquí se puede ver todo el parque. —Comenta ella, posando las manos sobre el cristal de la ventana—. Aunque sería más bonito de noche...

—¿Por qué no se lo pediste a tu novio, entonces? Que te trajera luego.

Sakura le da una corta mirada fastidiada, antes de volver su atención al paisaje.

—Lo diré de una vez para que dejes de molestar con eso. No tengo novio. —Confiesa, con un pequeño puchero al final—. Vine con mi prima, a la que también casi atropellas ese día, y mi mejor amiga.

Sasuke siente que el peso imaginario sobre sus hombros disminuye, ¿está aliviado de saber aquello acaso? _Imposible._

—¿Algún día dejarás de mencionar lo del casi accidente?

—No. —Ella le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y Sasuke tiene que contener sus ganas de agarrarla por las mejillas y zarandearla, pero en cambio eleva su zurda hacia su cabeza, para ordenar con desinterés sus cabellos.

La joven lo contempla sin poder evitarlo y queda estática en su lugar cuando cierto destello capta su atención.

—¡Esa es... mi pulsera! —Recrimina de pronto, haciendo que Sasuke espabile, dirigiendo luego su orbes hacia la esclava que rodea su muñeca.

—¿Tu pulsera? —Repite, mostrándose lo más desentendido que puede.

—¡Si! ¿Cómo es que tu la tienes?

—No sé de qué hablas. Ésta es mía, me la compré hace mucho tiempo. —Miente, con la suficiente sangre fría como para convencer a más de uno, quedando Sakura incluida en ese grupo.

—Oh... ¿es así?

—Sí.

—Lo siento entonces... —Susurra ella, apenada, para empezar a explicarse—: Es que yo tenía una igual a esa y la perdí.

—No me resulta novedad, en realidad.

Sakura rie sin ganas, bajando la mirada. Sasuke vuelve a hablar.

—¿Era importante para ti?

—¿Eh? No, no... Bueno, iba a ser un regalo para alguien más, alguien que conocí. —Ella sonríe sutilmente, un gesto poco importante, de no ser por el sonrojo que sus mejillas adornan, y el tono dulce con el que la oración recita.

El de hebras oscuras vacila, desviando la mirada y sólo pudo musitar un _"Ah"._

—Creo que el tiempo se agota... y tú aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Sasuke vuelve su atención a ella.

—Anzu. —Él la ve tensarse cuando _su nombre_ es pronunciado—. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

Ella ladea la testa.

—Es la tercera vez que nos encontramos, no estoy segura de si existirá una cuarta vez—. Expresa, con una sonrisa sincera—. Aunque claro, me sigues cayendo mal por lo del accidente.

Él se permite curvar las comisuras de sus labios, ameno.

—Entonces crees que no nos volveremos a encontrar.

—¿Tú sí?

Sasuke siempre había sido bastante escéptico ante cosas como el destino, él no era cómo Naruto, romantizando toda situación sin prever la posibilidad de salir lastimado o como el perdedor de la misma. Él no se ponía a pensar que si todo es obra del destino, entonces por simple regla ellos tendrán que encontrarse nuevamente, y otra ocasión más después de esa, no, él no confía en esas cosas. Él sujetaría las riendas de su vida, él sería el quien maneje... no cualquier otra cosa omnipresente.

Él atraparía esta oportunidad con sus propias manos.

—Intentaré que así sea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sakura Haruno, si no apareces en este preciso momento, juro que romperé en pedacitos tu libro favorito y luego lo quemaré con mucho gusto. —Amenazaba al aire una enfurecida Ino mirando a sus costados con filosa decisión. Hinata camina tras ella con las manos sobre el pecho y las mejillas ardientes, notoriamente avergonzada por la poca discreción de la rubia que va por delante.

—S-Seguro tuvo una urgencia y no pudo avisarnos porque se le descargó el celular, Ino-chan. —Refuta ésta, tratando de calmar a la más alta.

—Ella tenía el móvil cargado al 100% antes de salir, tú y yo la vimos. —Ino no parece calmarse en absoluto mientras se mantiene caminando audaz, doblando de aquí para allá. Más que una molestia por el repentino desaparecimiento, lo que siente es preocupación, el miedo de que algo le haya pasado a su amiga, de que alguien la hubiese llevado sin que nadie se fijase. Quizás y está exagerando, como Hinata dice, pero cuando hubo preguntado a la señorita de la cafetería ésta había aclarado que un hombre más había pagado la cuenta (de las tres) y se había alejado junto a su amiga. Ino tiene los nervios disparados con cada uno de los pensamiento negativos que se le arremolinan en la cabeza— ¡Sakura Haruno!

— _¿Ino?_ —La rubia para en seco cuando la voz tan familiar de su mejor amiga pregunta por ella y la cabeza gira automáticamente. Sakura se encuentra sentada en una banca al costado a un puesto de helados y la observa sorprendida.

—¡Frente de marquesina! —Chilla ésta, inminente, corriendo al encuentro de la de hebras rosas. La envuelve en un abrazo tan apretado que hace a la adversa vaciar todo el aire reservado en sus pulmones. Al minuto Ino la suelta para estudiarla, con Hinata suspirando aliviada tras ella.

—Sakura-chan, ¿dónde te habías metido? —Cuestiona la de hebras azules, sentándose junto a su prima y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Es cierto, Sakura, ¿dónde estabas? ¡Estuvimos buscándote por mucho tiempo!

La aludida sonríe nerviosa, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Como tardaban al regresar del baño fui a pasear un poco y me distraje... —Sakura frunce el ceño— ¡Es culpa suya por dejarme sola! Luego cuando intenté buscarlas no tuve suerte en encontrarlas.

Ino suspira, con una sonrisa en los labios. Para alegría de la pelirosa, ésta se ve más calmada por el hecho de estar nuevamente juntas, que curiosa por lo que hubiera estado haciendo todo el rato desaparecida.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en el baño? —Sakura vuelve a proferir.

Hinata e Ino se dan una rápida mirada antes de volver su atención a ella.

—Tuvimos un interesante contratiempo... —Declara la rubia, insegura. —Nos encontramos con el rubio.

—¿Rubio?

Para Sakura no pasa desapercibido el sonrojo y la mirada baja de Hinata a su lado.

—Naruto, tu amigo.

—¿Qué? —La pelirosa entorna los ojos. —¿Naruto estuvo en el parque? Diablos, hubiera querido topármelo.

Ino ríe.

—Es un chico adorable... pero niñas, la luna está empezando a salir, debemos irnos para preparar nuestra fabulosa noche chicas.

Hinata se pone en pie mientras asiente, sonriendo ligeramente, a la par que sujeta del brazo a Sakura, arrastrándola.

Aparentemente ninguna de las acompañantes nota cuando Sakura voltea la cabeza hacia atrás buscando la figura de alguien entre la multitud, y al no encontrarlo devolver la mirada al frente. _Aparentemente_ , porque Ino arquea una de sus cejas cuando advierte ésto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(. . .)**

 _ **"Podríamos decirnos cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **Incluso darnos para siempre un siempre no.**_

 _ **Pero ahora frente a frente, aquí sentados,**_

 _ **festejemos que la vida nos cruzó".**_

 _ **Julieta Venegas - Andar conmigo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _HUHUHU. No sé qué agregar a este punto. (?)_**


End file.
